La Plage
by Elwin
Summary: On est 4 filles qui écrivent cette fic. C'est 4 ados qui vivent leur vie avec des peines et des amours au bord de la mer.
1. Chapitre1

LA PLAGE

_Nous sommes quatre à écrire cette histoire: Lira, Piper,Lara et Phoebe._

__  
1er Partie

__   
  
Lira : Avec sa cascade de cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules et ses beaux yeux verts elle est très jolie. Sa taille de mannequin et ses contours exquis sont un de ses atouts les plus attirants. Elle aime se balader en rêvant ou en réfléchissant à ses problèmes et si la pluie se met à tomber ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour elle d'aller se baigner dans la mer afin de ne pas avoir froid... Elle aime gêner ses amis en exhibant fièrement son corps. Mais malgré cet aspect provoquant elle est très sensible et tiens beaucoup à ses amis !  
  
Piper : Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui arrivent aux reins. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu limpide et prennent différents reflets selon la saison. C'est une pro en arts martiaux mais elle est très sensible. Elle aime se balader au clair de lune et sentir les vagues s'écraser doucement sur ses pieds nus. Chaque fois qu'elle a des problèmes, elle sort de sa chambre par la fenêtre et va dans la nuit chercher des solutions. Sa meilleure amie est Phoebe et de temps en temps elles s'invitent et prennent des bains chauds ensemble car Piper sait bien que Phoebe adore ça.  
  
Phoebe: Elle a de longs cheveux châtins et de beaux yeux bleu-verts, elle est grande et fait du tennis elle est très sentimentale et adore s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre (qui se trouve au 2e étage) et sentir le vent sur son visage ou encore sortir lorsqu'il tombe des trombes d'eau pour rentrer trempée juqu'aux os et se faire couler un bon bain bien chaud. Depuis toute petite, elle rêve du jour où un garçon daignera la serrer contre son corps transpirant. Niveau goûts, elle adore par dessus tout les livres et les films d'horreur.  
  
Lara: Elle est moyennement grande,ces longs cheveux châtins,bouclés lui arrivent jusqu'au bas du dos et ces yeux sont bleus. C'est une fille sensible comme ces trois autres amies qu'elle adore tant et elle aime beaucoup passer des journées entières avec elles, à faire bronzette sur les plages en mattant les beaux mecs qui passent devant elles, le torse nu, dégoulinent de sueurs. Quant-elle se sant seule ou qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir,elle passe par le vélux de sa chambre et s'allonge sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles. Cela la détent,et l'aide à oublier tous ses problèmes.  
  
Matt : Il est blond avec des cheveux en bataille qui contrastent parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Il dissimule beaucoup ses sentiments et admet qu'il n'a aucun point faible car sinon il se sent très vulnérable. Il ferait tout pour sauver les personnes aux quelles il tient, et Matt est très attentioné. Il aime bien aussi se baigner et surfer avec ses amis. Il fait preuve d'une très grande maturité et il vit seule dans une superbe villa héritage de ses parents décédés lors de ses 17 ans. Il en a 19 en ce moment. Il possède une moto.  
  
Jun : Jun à 20 ans, c'est un garçon sensible qui interprète très mal ses sentiments. Dans ses moments de solitude il aime faire du surf avec ses amis. Il aime aussi faire la fête dans des soirées hyper longues et après faire un bain de minuit même si il est très gêné devant certaine personne ! Un de ses meilleur ami est Hayden ! Le frère de Lira qui est plutôt beau mec ! Jun est grand, baraqué et ses yeux marrons très fonçés, presque noirs sont aussi fougeux que des vagues. Sa chevelure chatain fonçée brille de mille feux au soleil. Et en plus de tout cela et bien il s'occupe très bien des animaux !  
  
Tony: Il est assez grand et un peu barraqué; il a les cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un noir profond. Il adore faire du surf ou du skate.La nuit, lorsqu'il se sent triste ou mélancolique, il va à la plage et se baigne toute la nuit avec les dauphins. Il n'a pas vraiment concience du danger et va souvant nager jusqu'au périmètre de sécurité du lagon. Il aime aussi faire bronzette ou étaler de la crème solaire sur le corps de la fille qu'il aime. Une de ses grandes passions est aussi de faire du cheval sur le long de la plage avec Calypso, sa fringuante jument au pelage aussi noir et mystérieux que les yeux du graçon. Il rêve souvent d'aventures ce qui lui donne des idées pour des histoires qu'il commencera d'ailleur à écrire. Il a 17 ans et est né le même jour que Phoebe(voir dans la suite de l'histoire.)  
  
Ted:Il est grand, barraqué avec des cheveux chatains et des yeux marron. Il a 18 ans et vit dan un ppetit apparte qui donne vue sur la plage. Il aime faire du surf avec ses amis ou en solitaire, et faire la fête. Mais ce qu'il adore par dessus tout, ces son labradore noir nommé " Crokdur". Il ne lache jamias prise quand il n'arrive pas à atteindre ce qu'il veut. Quand quelque chose le tracasse ou qu'il est triste, il va au bord de la plage au couché de soleil en lanssant des cailloux, car cela le détent.  
  
PIPER  
  
- Lara, passe moi la crème solaire s'il te plaît ! dis-je en tendant la  
main pour recevoir l'objet en question.Nous étions sur la plage, un groupe de quatre filles inséparables et célébataires. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance.- Je sais pas vous... mais moi je bronze ! s'exclama Lira.- Et la crème ? demanda Phoebe.- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça pour prendre de belle  
couleurs ?Et sur ces mots, notre amie dégrafa le haut de son maillot de bain pour exiber ses seins plutôt pas mal avec leurs formes voluptueuses. Lira se coucha sur sa serviette de plage et gonfla bien sa poitrine.- Aaaaaah... ça fait du bien...  
  
LIRA  
  
J'aimais exiber mon corps, cela m'aidait à me sentir mieux dans ma peau et puis disons que j'étais bien foutue ! Un jeune homme longeait le bord de l'eau sa planche de surf sous le bras.- Ouah regardez cette paire de fesse ! m'exclamai-je.Mes amies regardèrent le garçon et rajoutèrent en cœur :- Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

Je me reppositionnais sur ma serviette et fermais les yeux en savourant le contact chaud du soleil sur ma peau ... Alors que je commencai à somneler, Lara proposa :

- Et si on allait se baigner ?

Nous approuvâmes toutes et dans une grande éclaboussure nous nous jetâmes à l'eau.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
J'adorai me baigner et surtout avec mes amies.

-Les filles, je vais jusqu'au périmètre de sécu!

-D'accord...

Je partai donc en vitesse;le danger, j'adorai! Une fois le périmètre dépassé, je commençait à sentir de violentes secousses, il s'agissait en fait de vagues.Moi en ma vénération du danger!J'avais complètement oublié que la limite du périmètre n'était autre qu'une barrière de corail! J'étais complètement épuisée et j'avais du mal à rester à la surface.Soudain, une gigantesque vague s'écrasa sur moi, m'abattant au fond.Je sentis une déchirure au niveau du bras; en baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte avec horreur que le corail avait entaillé mon bras.Je réussit finalement à remonter à la surface avec un hurleùent de douleur.Je sentis une main m'agripper et me tirer, puis, je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je vis 4 visages penchés sur moi:Piper, Lara ,Lira et un garçon inconnu.Mon bras avait été soigneusement bandé.

-Mmh...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?demendai-je en me mettant une main sur le front.

-Eh bien...

-On va dire que...

-Tu as failli...

-Mourrir.

Je me tournai vers la personne qui avait terminé la phrase;c'était un garçon de grande taille, un peu barraqué, brun aux yeux noirs.Il devait avoir dans les 17/18 ans.I Il portait juste un short, il était torse nu et en plus, on voyai qu'il était encore mouillé.

-Euh...Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé?

Il hocha simplement la tête, décidément, il était craquant... même carrément canon!! en plus, il est bronzé...PHOEBE!!!!

-Euh... Phoeb's? Ca va?

-Mh?Ah...oui...euh...merci! baffouillai-je en serrant la main du garçon.Je m'appelle Phoebe...

-Tony...  
  
LARA  
  
Voyant que Phoebe et Tony se serraient la main, on retourna à nos affaires pour les laisser seul. Je rangeais ma serviette et leur dit:

-Bon,c'est l'heure.Je dois retourner travailler.Vous direz aurevoir à Phoebe de ma part, quoique c'est pas la peinne vous viendrez me voir avant de partir?

-OK! On te rejoint après, me repris Lira.

Eh oui.J'étais serveuse dans un bar à 10 mètres du bord de la plage. J'adorais quand mes amies venaient me retrouver;je leurs offrais toujours à boire même si le patron n'était pas d'accord.  
  
-Lara, depêche toi! tu es encore en retard.Il y a du monde qui attend.me repprocha ma collègue.

Je mis mon tailleur de travail et commençai à faire les commandes.Alors un coca par là, un panaché avec un lait fraise et deux jus d'oranges par ici et pour finir, un couché de soleil pour un jeune couple .Cette boisson était réservée pour les amoureux. je restai debout, pensant que moi aussi, un jour je serais là avec mon compagnon en train de boire cette boisson avec lui (car j'étais célibataire).

Soudain,quelqu'un me bouscula,ce qui me fit tomber mon plateau.Je ramassai les morceaux de verre,quand un garçon m'aida .Il était grand ,chatain aux yeux marrons ,mignon avec une belle carrure.

-Je suis désolé de vous être tombé dessus , mais j'ai trébuché .m'avoua t'il en me dévisagent des yeux.

-C'est pas grave.C'est des choses qui arrivent dans ce métier.

-Ted.

-Non, pas besoin de m'aider, je vais me débrouiller seule.

-Non,vous m'avez mal compris, je m'appele Ted.

-Oh! Pardon.je dois vous paraître stupide.

-Non...Plutôt marrante...

-Lara! m'exlamai-je en rigolant.

-AÏE! cria-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ce n'est rien je me suis juste coupé.

Je lui pris sa main pour la soignée, et lui mit un pensement.Ensuite je lui donna un jus de fruit.

- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

Il buva d'un coup sec le contenu du verre, sortit de l'argent de son porte- feuille et le posa sur le comptoire. Je mit son billet dans sa main et pris ses doigts pour se refermer sur le creux de sa main; ensuite je m'approchai de son visage et lui murmurai dans son oreille :

-C'est un cadeau de la maison.

-Merci...J'aurai bien voulus rester un peu plus pour faire connaissance mais je dois partir.A une prochaine fois.m'acheva-t-il en me faisant un grand sourire avant de partir.  
  
PIPER  
  
-Lara ? appelai-je en poussant la porte du bar où mon amie travaillait.

Je l'apperçus alors en train de fixer intensément un jeune homme qui sortait. Elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau rond rempli de débrits de verre mais aussi, à mon grand étonnement, de compresses imbibées de légèrement par du sang et d'un désinfectant. Sur le comptoir, trônait une boîte de pansement.-Heu... Lara ? Tu es avec moi ? lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui passer, d'un geste répétitif, ma main devant ses yeux.Et soudain, tirée d'une quelquonque rêverie, elle me répondit :-Que...Qui...Que... Quoi ?-Bon je vois, commençai-je.-Tu vois quoi ?-Tu es A-MOU-REU-SE !-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !-Et c'est qui alors ce jeune homme que tu fixais et qui vient jsute de sortir ?-Que... Ted ?C'en était trop pour moi. Avec un soupir de dépit, je m'assis à une table :-Sers-moi plutôt un verre de jus d'orange.Elle s'exécuta sans broncher.Bilan depuis ce dimanche matin : Phoebe était un peu attirée pas son sauveur et maintenant Lara !Et moi, quand ça allait être mon tour ? Et celui de Lira ? Je n'avais pas trop le physique comme mon amie et je n'attirais pas tellement les mecs. J'étais en faite presque tout le contraire de Lira sans être pour autant laide comme un poux !Lara m'apporta mon verre de jus d'orange ce qui me tira de ma rêverie. Un verre que je bus toute seule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un flot de tristesse envahir mon cœur.Je décidai alors de rentrer chez moi après la bibliothèque mais tout d'abord je passai dans un fast food où je pris un repas sur le pouce.Après un long arrêt à la bibliothèque où je dévorai un roman d'amour pendant tout le reste de l'après midi, je me rendis chez moi car la nuit tombait dans à peu près deux heures. Mes parents n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur travail donc je montai directement dans ma chambre. J'étais fille unique et l'ennui je connaissais.Quand j'allai me coucher, mes parents rentrèrent enfin en même temps du boulot. Ils se disputaient... Cela arrivait trop souvent à mon goût ces temps ci... Trop souvent...Je me glissai dans les draps de mon lit et fermai les yeux en espérant m'endormir sans entendre la dispute. Puis soudain, un bruit de faïence qui se brise en mille morceaux m'indiqua que la salade que j'avais faite était par terre. Je l'avais préparé pour eux...Ma mère gronda mon père, mon père frappa ma mère à en juger par le bruit de sa main qui heurtait sa joue.C'en était trop pour moi. Je bondis hors de mon lit et attrapai un sweet que j'enfilai en vitesse avec un jean.Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, je sautai du 1er étage et atteris sans mal dans la pelouse. J'étais pied nus mais peu importe. Je voulais fuir...Après avoir couru pendant une heure et demie, j'arrivai devant une belle bâtisse, les pieds meurtris et ma tête tombant de sommeil. La maison était à à peine 600m de la plage. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'eu des regrets d'être partie de chez moi sans réfléchir. Mais c'était trop tard pour retourner en arrière. Soit je frappai à la porte de cette villa soit je dormais dehors. Au choix...Des larmes roulèrent le lond de mes joues, je ne pouvais rester là sans rien faire ! Tous ces problèmes qui me tombaient dessus !Je m'avançai vers la porte avec la ferme intention d'y passer la nuit. Je frappai... Personne... Je réessayai. Des pas... Puis quelqu'un alluma la lumière et m'ouvrit.C'était un garçon âgé de 17 ou 18 ans comme moi. Il était blond aux yeux bleus et assez grand.- Je... je suis désolée de déranger si tard... mais... commençai-je en pleurant et en regardant l'adolescent qui enfilait un tee-shirt à la hâte car il était torse nu.- Je...je...je n'ai nul part où aller... continuai-je en sanglotant.Le garçon me regarda. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes pieds endoloris puis sur mon visage fatigué et triste. Il prit alors la parole pour la première fois :- Je comprend...Sa voix était claire et grave. Elle avait un jolie timbre.- Entrez. Venez vous réchauffer, la nuit est plutôt fraîche...Il posa doucement sa main sur mon dos m'obligeant à avancer et à passer le péron.La première chose qu'il fit, fut de me passer un mouchoir avec un petit sourire rassurant. Je m'essuyai alors les larmes avec. Il s'affaira ensuite à préparer une tisane. Il m'indiqua une chaise devant une table qui donnait vu sur une piscine que j'appercevais à travers la baie vitrée.Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon arriva avec deux tasses d'eau chaude.- Verveine ou miel ? me proposa-t-il.- Miel.Les lumières qui se trouvaient sur les murs nous éclairaient d'une lumière douce. L'adolescent ouvrit son sachet et trempa son infusion de verveine dans sa tasse. J'en fis autant. Il devait être plus de dix heures et demi.- Je suis vraiment désolée... chuchotai-je.- Il ne faut pas. Ca n'est rien.- J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui de chez moi.- Je vous permez de rester cette nuit si vous voulez. De toute façon je vis seul et ce n'est pas de chambre qu'il manque.- Merci beaucoup.Pendant une demi-heure nous restâmes silencieux mais je lui exposai quand mme mon problème. Il m'écouta attentivement puis m'assura que ça allait s'arranger.- Moi, commença-t-il, mes deux parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et ils m'ont légué tout ça. Et depuis que j'ai 17 ans, je vis seul.- Vous avez quel âge ?

- 19 ans.

Sur ces mots il se leva et débarassa la table. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il monta à l'étage et me montra ma chambre pour la nuit. Elle communicait à la sienne grâce à une porte. Elle comportait un balcon avec vue sur la plage. Le lit à deux places était spacieux et avait l'air confortable. Une armoire était placée contre le mur.- Voilà, j'espère que vous allez bien dormir, et voici une chemise à moi que vous pourrez mettre en guise de pyjama si vous le désirez, me dit le jeune homme en me tendant le vêtement blanc. Au faite, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Matt.- Et moi Piper.Je lui souris et il me le rendit en me disant bonne nuit pour ensuite fermer la porte qui reliait nos deux chambres.J'enfilais sa chemise et me glissai dans les draps tiédis par une couverture chauffante. Je m'endormis rapidement.Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné avec Matt je le remerçiai chaleureusement de son hospitalité. Je le quittai même avec quelques regrets.Arrivée chez moi, mes parents étaient assis à la table et attendainet mon retour inquièts. Je leur expliquai brièvement ce que j'avais fait cette nuit et pourquoi. C'est alors qu'ils me dirent gravement qu'ils allaient divorcer et partir quelques temps à la capitale pour pouvoir faire un procet et régler tout les papiers. Ils allaient me laisser seule pour un mois a minimum. A mon âge je pouvais me débrouiller, j'étais indépendante mais ils allaient me manquer. Ils partaient dès ce soir.Après ces atristantes nouvelles, je partis travailler.  
  
LIRA  
  
L'aube s'infiltrait doucement par la fenêtre de ma cuisine baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière orangé. Je déjeunais savourant le silence de ma maison en cette heure si matinale... Je vivais avec mes parents qui étaient partis en voyage d'affaire et mon unique frère Hayden qui avait 22 ans. Quand on parle du loup...

-Salut Lira ! Bien dormi ?

Il me déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue et s'installa rapidement en face de moi. Hayden était plutôt beau garçon, il avait les cheveux chatains coupé en brosse. Les traits de son visage étaient fin et mettaient encore plus en valeur ses yeux verts. Aujourd'hui il portait un tee shirt noire qui lui collait légèrement à la peau , cela pouvait laisser deviner le tas de muscle qui se trouvait en dessous...

-Oui merci ! Qu'est ce que tu compte faire cette après midi ? questionnai- je pour m'informer du planning de la journée.

-Ah oui je voulais t'en parler ! J'invite un ami : Jun. J'espère que tu ne seras pas là pour nous ennuyer !

Il s'empara d'un toast et le plongea dans son café. Je fis la moue et répondis en soupirant :

-Bien sûr ! Comme d'habitude j'irais me cloîtrer dans ma chambre pour lire des magazine sur Brad Pitt ou mieux encore jouer avec mes barbies ! J'ai plus dix ans moi !

-A quelle heure doit-il arrivait ? continuai-je plus sérieusment.

-Dans une demi heure, je serais peut-être sous la douche ! J'espérais que tu pourrais l'acceuillir.

-OK pas de problème cela me permettra de voir avec qui tu traînes.

Il se leva de table, j'en fis de même et montai dans ma chambre. Je m'approchai du placard où je rangeais tout mes vêtements. Qu'allai-je pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui... Je tendis le bras vers un cintre qui tenait un ensemble gris et blanc. Non ! Il fait beau autant mettre des couleurs gaies ! Je me remis à fouiller et finalement j'optais pour un débardeur rouge moulant et une mini jupe bleu foncé en cuire.

Je redescendis histoire de me distraire devant la télé mais au moment où j'allais m'asseoir, la sonette retentit.

-Lira va ouvrir ! cria mon frère qui prenait sa douche.

Je marchai jusque la porte d'entrée et ouvris... Je tombais sur un garçon un peu plus agé que moi, ses yeux étaient marrons foncé presque noirs, ses sourcils accentuaient le regard doux qu'il dégageait et sa bouche esquissait un léger sourire. Son teint basané faisait ressortir la couleur chatains fonçé de ses cheveux et ses lèvres minces... Sa chevelure lui retombait légèrement sur le visage car elle était coupé au bol ce qui donnait à Jun une figure d'ange... Il portait un chandail noir qui laissait deviner son corps athlétique. Un collier fait de grosse perle entourait son cou lui même posé sur des épaules musclées, signe qu'il était propriétaire d'une grande force.

-Bonjour...Hayden est par ici ? salua Jun.

Sa voix était grave et chaude à la fois, elle vibrait légèrement.

-Bien sûr ! Il prend sa douche, il va falloir l'attendre un instant. dis-je en l'invitant à passer le pas de la porte.

Il entra gêné surement à cause de mon accoutrement ! Il s'assaiya sur le canapé où j'avais l'intention de m'asseoir qq instant plus tôt. Il croisa les pouce et questionna :

-Tu es la sœur de Hayden ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Je m'appelle Lira.

Un long silence pesa ni l'un ni l'autre n'osions engager une conversation.

-Hayden ne devrait pas tarder ! le rassurai-je.

-Bien.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de prononcer ces mots, mon frère entra dans la pièce :

-Ah ! Jun tu es l !

-Bon ben moi je vais devoir m'en aller ! Je vais devoir travailler ! m'exclamai-je.

-Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Lira !remarqua Jun.

-Merci moi aussi ! saluai-je avant de partir.

Mon travail n'était pas celui dont je rêvais, c'était en faite le pire que je connaissait. Je dansais dans un peep show. Gogo danseuse quoi !

En arrivant là bas je me ruais dans ma loge et enfilais un costume très...dénudé...Qq instant plus tard j'étais sur scène me cambrant devant des centaines de spectateurs masculins. Alors que j'entamais mon streep teese, c'est à dire que j'enlevais une partie de mes vêtements et que mon buste frolait le nez d'un auditeur, je vis un visage qui m'étais familier au fond de la salle : Phoebe.

Voilà la première partie! Pour quelques informations nous sommes quatre à écrire cette fanfiction. Si vous voulez nous dire quelques commentaire dessus n'hésitez pas cela nous fairait énormément plaisir . Une petite review pleeassee!! 


	2. Chapitre 2

LA PLAGE

2nd PARTIE  
  
PHOEBE  
  
Je regardai Lira avec un sourire, décidément elle ne changera jamais!Elle était vraiment bien foutue et j'étais sure que des tas de filles aimeraient avoir son physique! Elle avait dansé pendant environ 1 heure, puis elle se retira dans sa loge où je la regeoins.

-Toi au moins, quand tu fais ton travail,tu le fais bien!m'exclamai-je en regardant la porte trembler sous les assaus des fans.

-Ouai...mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de me casser d'ici!...Au fait, pourquoi tu venais?

-Je voulais te parler de Tony... -J'en étais sûre!T'as craqué!

-Ben...Il est mignon, c'est vrai,mais...

-Tu devrai tenter ta chance, il a l'air d'avoir le coeur sur la main...et puis...un beau cul comme ça, on le laisse pas filer ainsi!

-LIRA!

-Bon,bon,moi c'est ce que j'en disai...Allez, je te laisse, il faut que je bosse!dit elle avant de partir.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai sur les coups de 8 heures pour aller travailler. J'enfilai un maillot et partai à vélo pour la plage où se trouvai mon local.

Une fois là bas, je m'accordai un moment pour admirer les reflets du soleil sur la mer. En fait, j'étais en train de m'imaginer serrée dans les bras de Tony en train de surfer sur les vagues dans un beau couché de soleil...

-Phoebe?

Je fis volte-face, Tony avançai vers moi, sa planche de surf sous le bras.

-Tony? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je ...J'étais...je travail ici.

-Ah, et tu fais quoi?

-Je repeins des planches.répondis-je en montrant le petit cabanon.

-Ah,c'est bien ça!

-Quoi?

-Ben, l'autre jour, en allant te chercher, j'ai rayé ma planche sur des rochers...

-Fais voir... Je pris délicatement la planche dans mes mains, le dessin représentait une licorne entourée de halots de lumière.

-Je peux essayer de faire quelque-chose...

-Je voudrai bien, mais j'ai pas un rond...

-Pas grave...Je comptais pas te faire payer,tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois bien ça...Viens, je bais te prêter une planche en attendant.

Il me suivit dans le local.Je lui tendis une planche qui était accrochée au mur, le dessin représentai un loup noir en train de hurler dans un croissan de lune.

-Elle est magnifique...

-C'est ma planche.

-Tu sais surfer?

-Un petit peu, mais c'est pas encore ça...Au fait, on comptait aller nous baigner avec les filles demain aprèm', tu pourra venir si tu veux...

-OK.  
  
LARA  
  
Ma journée ne se passa pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. J'avais un mal de tête et pour couronné le tout un client n'étais pas content car son chocolat était trop chaud et qu'il n étais pas assez chocolaté. Il m'avait tellement énervé que je l'envoyais baladée en lui disant que si il n'étais pas content, il n'avait qu'à aller ailleurs. Piper qui avait entendue le client s'énervait était venue me rejoindre pour le calmer, ce qu'elle réussi d'une facilement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda mon ami voyant la pâleur de mon visage.

-J'ai connue des jours meilleurs mais je ne suis pas non plus au point de l'agonie.

-Tu c'est ce que tu devrais faire ?

-Non mais je parie que tu vas me le dire.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te faire une bonne tisane et te reposer.

-Tu as raison, mais qu'est ce que je vais dire au patron.

-T'inquiète pas je vais m'en charger.

-Décidément tu sera toujours là pour m'aider.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu crois les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Pour la remercier je la serra fort dans mes bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Arrivé chez moi, ma mère m'interpella :

-Lara, tu peux venir une seconde, je dois te parler.

-Bien sur y'a pas de problème tant que tu vas pas me dire que ton chocolat est trop chaud ou bien alors qu'il n'est pas assez chocolaté.

-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu me demande cela mais si ça peut te rassurer, non.

-Dans c'est cas là je suis à ton écoute.

-Eh bien...je sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais aller droit au but. Mon patron m'à changé de poste est de ville donc il va falloir déménager.

Surprise et surtout choquée je m'assailli sur le canapé et protestais :

-Et tu as accepté sans même m'en parler...Je ne veux pas partir !

-Mais Lara, essai de comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ! Si je pars je ne verrais plus mais amis et T...

Je ne finit ma phrase et envahie par la colère et la tristesse je partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurais sur mon lit.

Finalement j'avais du m'endormir, car ma mère me réveilla en toquant à ma porte, pour me demander si elle pouvait entrer et compris que non par mon absence de réponse Alors elle m'ordonna de venir manger (j'avais due dormir pendant un grand moment car il faisait déjà nuit) et lui répondit que je n'avais pas faim. Ma mère était partit car je pouvais entendre ses pas s'éloigner alors je décidais de monter sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles en passant par le velux de ma chambre. Quand je vis une étoile filante, je fis le vœu de ne jamais quitter mes amis, ce qui me donna une idée. Je descendis du toit par l'arbre qui se trouva tout juste à mes côtés et partit chercher Lira, Phoebe et Piper.  
  
PIPER  
  
Après avoir rejoins mes amies, Lara m'expliqua son problème.

- Je compatis... dis-je après avoir su toute l'histoire. Mais moi aussi j'ai quelques problèmes.

- Non, c'est pas vrai... toi aussi ? fit Lara.

Ce fut à mon tour de tout dire. Le temps que je raconte tout, nous étions arrivées devant la discothèque. Nous payâmes l'entrée puis accédâmes à la scène. A la vue de Lira, un homme baraqué ( le proprio de la boîte) lui proposa directement de faire un streap-teese sur scène. Lira fit la moue mais quand l'homme sortit plusieurs liasses de billet, celle-ci accepta.

Elle monta sur scène et commença à se trémousser sur une musique sensuelle. Au moment où était en soutif j'entendis murmurer Phoebe pour elle même :

- Non... elle va pô l'enlever... quand même.

Mais, non elle ne le fit pas. Je détournai le regard, lassée. Les gens sifflaient, criaient... Je ne sûs pas si elle avait finis car je partis dehors.

L'air frais de la nuit était très agréable. Mais il eut pour effet de raviver le problème de mes parents. J'éclatai en sanglot. Pourquoi fallait- il que ça arrive à moi ? Je me laissai aller dans l'herbe. J'entendis des pas quelques minutes après et une voix :

- Piper ? C'était Lara.

Elle vint s'allonger au près de moi. Je lui posai une question :

- Lara... Tu vas vraiment déménager ?

- Ma mère oui... Mais moi je n'ai rien décidé...

- Promet-moi une chose... commençai-je en pleurant.

- Laquelle ?

- Reste pour toujours avec nous...

Je ne vis pas grand chose à son visage mais j'apperçus une larme. Elle pleurait... Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous laissâmes aller toutes les deux. Je te le promet.  
  
LIRA :  
  
J'étais sur scène, tous les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, ça je pouvais en être sûr... Je détestais ce job : offrir son corps à la vue de publique mâle ! C'est comme ça que je le voyais... Pour ne pas craquer je m'efforçais de penser à mes amies et à l'argent qu'on m'avait donné pour le faire.  
  
Au bout d'un moment la foule masculine se mit à protester car je n'avais pas dégrafé mon soutien gorge. Pense aux choses que tu vas pouvoir acheter avec toute cette argent, aller,go ! Avec grand regret j'enlevai le sous- vêtement qui me parue à ce moment là la seule rempart entre le publique et moi...Il atterissa à mes pieds nus. Je n'aimais vraiment pas m'exiber sur scène mais bon c'était le métier qui voulait ça...Heureusement on ne m'avais jusqu'alors jamais demander d'enlever mon string, espérons que cela continura.

Après mon numéro je me rhabillais dans les coulisses et partis dehors derrière la boîte me rafraichir un peu. Mes amies ne m'y attendaient pas, elles devaient être prises dans la foule qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. J'aperçus un homme assis sur une caisse en bois. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi :

-Fait moi l'amour !

Son visage était couvert d'une énorme balafre, ses dents manquaient à plusieurs endroits étaient jaunes et carriées . Le pire fut son haleine fétide qui me fis retenir un rot de dégoût, elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez !

-Non ! Rentrez chez vous je vous conseille ! répondis-je poliment mais fermement.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te retient ma belle ! continua t-il en me plaquant contre un mur.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, ne panique pas je t'en pris ! ! ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la peur me paralysait et je ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Lachez moi ! ! ! ! cédai-je.

-Allez laisse toi faire, ça ne fera pas mal et je suis sûr que tu éprouveras du plaisir ! dit-il en soulevant ma robe le long de ma cuisse et en sortant un couteau de l'autre main, si tu te laisses faire je n'aurais pas à utiliser ceci...

Mes forces me revinrent un peu, je me débatis du mieux que je pouvais mais une femme face à un homme ne faisait pas le poids, j'étais sans défense, à sa merci... L'homme voyant que je résistais enfonça légèrement le couteau le long de ma cuisse. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur qui m'aurais valu d'autres coups de couteau. De toute manière cela n'aurais servi à rien, personne ne m'aurait attendu, toutes les discothèques étaient insonorisées. Et mes amies qui devaient m'attendre à l'intérieur, elles ne se doutent pas... Une larme coula le long de ma joue... Mon agresseur m'arracha ma robe et tout ce qui était en dessous. Sa mais aventureuse se glissa un peu partout. La honte d'avoir un corps m'effleura pour la première fois de ma vie. L'homme baissa son pantalon et fit des coups de reims puissant contre moi... Non... Son couteau m'entailla au bras.

-Noonnn...

Le cri que je poussa fut autant de douleur que de honte...J'étais perdu, je fermai les yeux en pensant au meilleure moment de ma vie...Je rouvris les yeux et je vis une ombre se découper, un jeune homme...De mes dernières forces je hurlais :

-AU SECOURS ! ! AIDEZ MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! ! !

Des larmes ruisselèrent sur mon visage tortur de douleur...Le garçon m'entendit, il s'avança rapidement vers ma voix, je pus voir son visage dans le halot du lampadaire mais...c'était Jun l'ami qui était venu rendre visite à mon frère qq instant plus tôt. Son visage afficha une expression de surprise en me voyant. Mon agresseur le vit enfin, il me lacha et je m'écroulai par terre dans un gémissement. Jun qui n'avait pas bu avait plus de reflexe que l'homme, il se faufila derrière celui-ci et lui tordi le bras dans un craquement sinistre. Le malfrat s'écroula par terre et Jun lui assenit un coup de poing pour l'assomer.

-J...Jun...murmurai-je d'une voix cassée tout en remettant ma robe couverte de sang.

- Est ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ? Viens je t'enmène à l'hopital ! me dit il en se penchant sur moi.

-Non je veux pas y aller, ils vont me poser plein de questions et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui vient de se passer...

Il se redressa et accepta :

-Bien...viens au moins chez moi, je t'accorderais qq soins...

-Je n'aimerais pas mettre au courant mon frère, j'ai trop honte...

-Je ne dirais rien ...

J'essayais de me relever mais le muscle de ma cuisse était tétanisé.

- Attend je vais t'aider.

Il me pris la main délicatement et m'invita à m'appuyer sur lui. La chemise blanche qu'il portait finis par être tinté de rouge. Je fermai les yeux, sans cesse des images me revenaient en tête, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Jun me posa délicatement sur le siège arrière de sa voiture.

Je m'endormis pendant le trajet, Jun me réveilla quand nous fûmes arrivés. Il me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre et me proposa :

-Je vais un peu te soigner et t'apporter des vêtements à moi.Tu dormiras ici pour cette nuit, t'inquiètes pas tout va aller pour le mieux !

Il me sourit, j'espérai moi aussi que tout allait s'arranger mais pour l'instant je voulais juste dormir pour tout oublier... Il parti puis revient chargé de vêtement et d'une trousse à pharmacie.

-Allonge toi sur le lit.

J'obéis. Il prit une compresse qu'il plongea dans un désinfectant.

-Ca peut piquer !

Je hochai la tête. Il déposa le tissu sur mon bras, je serrai les dents.

-T'inquiètes pas j'ai bientôt fini...

Il reprit une compresse propre, il souleva gêné ma robe pour pouvoir désinfecté ma jambe. Ses doigts effleurèrent tout doucement ma blessure. Ce contact me fit frissoner,il m'informa :

-Tu devrais guérir rapidment, c'est assez superficiel.

-Merci...

Il me sourit et parti en me souhaitant bonne nuit :

-Appelle moi si tu as un problème.

Je m'habillai rapidement et me glissai dans les draps qui avaient une douce odeur d'ambre. Je m'endormis plongée d'image pour toujours...  
  
Fin de la 2eme partie  
  
Voilà, c'est c'est fini pour la deuxième partie. Bon nous espérons que l'histoire ne vous ennuie pas trop et si elle vous a plu laissez une review! Vous pouvez nous faire vos critiques, vos préférences pour les personnages...

PIPER-PHOEBE-LARA-LIRA


	3. Chapitre 3

_Nous somme quatre à écrire cette fanfiction Piper étant Elwïn._

La plage  
3éme PARTIE  
  
PHOEBE:  
  
Lara, Piper et moi sortîmes de la boite de nuit à la recherche de Lira, malheureusement, nous ne la retrouvâmes pas... Elle avait du rentrer chez elle... Mes amies n'avaient pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter, mais j'espérai quand même que qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'elle allait bien. Nous partîmes chacune de nôtre côté pour rentrer chez nous.

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, je partai au travail. Je finissai juste de repeindre le planche de Tony quand j'entendis un cri:- Phoebe! Je levai la tête de mon travail; Piper arrivait en courant, Lira et Lara une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière elle. La "furie" me mit quelque chose sous le nez; je me saisis de l'objet et lus ce qui était inscrit dessus. Il s'agissai d'une affiche pour la grande fête d'été qui se déroulait chaque année sur la plage, je regardai Piper.-Tu comptes y aller? dis-je en continuant de passer une couche de vernis sur la planche tandis que Lira et Lara arrivaient toutes haletantes.-Bien sur qu'on y va! Ca va être génial!!-Désolée de vous interrompre, mais, Phoebe est-ce que tu as de quoi boire parce que je vais creuver! annonça Lara.-Oui, voila! dis-je en lui tendant la bouteille.-Ouah! elle est à qui cette planche? demanda Piper qui venait de la remarquer.-A Tony...Euh...au fait, je lui ai proposé de venir se baigner...-Très bonne idée!! comme ça on fera mieux connaissance!! dit Lara en reposant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait de vider.-Eh! ma bouteille! Tu as vidé ma bouteille!-Et alors? c'est que de l'eau! dit Piper.-Mais ma bouteille, regardes ma bouteille! continuai-je d'une voix éteinte.-Oh, c'est bon, on t'en rachètera une pour ton...

Elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui venait de frapper à la porte; Tony se glissa dans l'encadrement.

-Je...je ne vous dérange pas?-Oh, non, Phoebe était juste en train de se lamenter sur le sort de sa bouteille, mais à part ça ...dit Piper.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-ouups!-Euh... tien, Tony, je viens de finir ta planche! m'exclamai-je pour dissiper le mal entendu.-Ah! merci! c'est parfait!-Bon, si on allai se baigner! s'exclama Lara.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous étions maintenant tous au bord de l'eau; Tony rentra en premier, il fit quelques brasses puis nous invita à le rejoindre; je sentis soudain des mains se poser sur mon dos et me pousser à l'eau; j'atterris directement sur Tony! Le jeune homme me regardai de ses beaux yeux noirs et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que l'une de mes main s'était attardée sur son torse et que la sienne était posée sur ma taille.

-Je...

Il me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de se pencher vers moi et de les embrasser tendrement; ma main se posa sur son cou et je lui rendis son baiser.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans l'eau puis, nous nous retrouvâmes le soir à la fête, je portai un bustier blanc en cuir ainsi qu'une longue jupe noire fendue sur un côté. J'avais dansé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée puis, je finis par m'éloigner à la recherche d'un peu de calme; je m'approchai de l'eau puis quittai mes chaussures pour me tremper les pieds; une douce brise se leva faisant voler les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de mon chignon. Des bras s'enroulèrent autours de ma taille, je reconnus sans peine Tony; celui-ci embrassa mon cou puis m'entraîna vers un coin un peu plus retiré où nous serions au calme...  
  
LARA  
  
A présent que Phoebe et Tony venaient de s'éclipser, il ne restait plus que Lira, Piper et moi. Nous étions toutes les trois autour d'une table succombée par la fatigue en regardant les autres se déchaîner en dansant. Lira se leva et nous dit bonsoir et je fis de même avant que je m'écroule par terre.

Le lendemain mon chien vint me réveiller en me léchant le visage.

-Mince ! Il est déjà 11h. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû me coucher si tard et voilà que je vais être en retard pour mes entraînements de taï-Kwen-Dowh. (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit -' ).

Vu mon retard ma mère me proposa de m'emmener et j'acceptai mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne lui en veux plus.

Le trajet fut silencieux, jusqu'a ce que me mère prit la parole.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait se parler.

-je n'ai rien à dire.

-Alors écoute-moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie et c'est une bonne occasion et je n'en trouverais jamais d'aussi bonne...Bien sur je ne peux t'obliger à venir, donc j'ai décidé que tu pourrais rester ici à la seule condition que tu te trouve un appartement, un local enfin de quoi y habiter car je vais devoir vendre la maison.

-c'est vrai ?!...Tu m'autorises à rester.

-Et quand doit tu partir ?ajoutai-je.

-quelques jours après ton anniversaire. Je sais c'est tôt mais je n'est pas le choix. Allez, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, on vient d'arriver sinon tu vas finir par vraiment être en retard, me murmura-t--elle.

Je posais un bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier et lui dire au revoir.  
  
Kurt mon moniteur mais qui est aussi mon ami, m'attendait depuis plus de trois quarts d'heures.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es en retard.

-je sais, je suis vraiment désolée.

-C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. On ferait mieux de commencer au lieu de parler car il nous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Le combat fut très actif, jusqu'à ce que je lui donne un coup de pied, pour qu'il tombe à la renverse, cependant, ce fut un échec. Cette fois ci je me baissai et fit un coup de pieds tournant au sol. Celui- ci tomba. Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever mais il me fit tomber à mon tour alors je fis une roulade pour me relevais et aussitôt je fis une roue arrière pour éviter son coude et attrapai sa jambe qui était destinée à aller sur mon visage. Mais au bout d'un moment ce fut le coup fatal. Inconsciemment j'avais frappé là où ça fait très mal chez un garçon. Kurt était allongé, plié de douleur.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! avouai-je en me baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

-C'est...pas...grave. marmonna-t-il difficilement. Tu peux...aller te...changer.

-D'accord, mais tu es sur que ça va aller.

-si je te le dis. Je partis dans les vestiaires me changer et je rejoignis mon ami, debout appuyé sur la porte d'entrée.

-Lara, je peux te parler.

-Bien sur ! Si c'est pour le petit accident de tout à l'heure je suis désolée...

-T'inquiètes pas c'est des choses qui arrive dans ce métier. En fait je voulais te demandais ...si...

-Si...

-Si tu acceptes de dîner avec moi.

-Ben pourquoi pas ! Après tout je te dois bien ça.

-......d'accord, alors .  
  
Par chance, dehors je rencontrai Ted.

-Eh, Lara ! Je suis content de te revoir.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aujourd'hui.

-Moi non plus. Viens, je t'invite à boire un verre.

-OK !

On s'installa au bar le plus proche et nous parlâmes pendant un moment. Une fois les verres finis je pris la parole et lui dit :

-J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se revoie.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais je sais pas si sa sera possible car si je ne trouve pas d'endroit où habiter je vais devoir partir avec ma mère...

-ben ça tombe bien car justement je cherche un colocataire !

-Non...c'est vrai !

-Oui et ça me ferait énormément plaisir que tu viennes habiter avec moi.

-J'en parle avec ma mère et je t'appelle.  
  
PIPER :  
  
L'après-midi, je passai chez moi. Mes parents étaient déjà partis, quel vide ! Je pensai alors à Matt. Il fallait que je pense à le remercier à ma façon. C'est pourquoi je fis des brownies au chocolat. Les meilleurs au monde !

Ils furent prêt juste pour l'heure du goûter. Je m'emparai de ma bicyclette et d'un sac puis me rendis chez Matt, il faisait plutôt chaud mais c'était supportable.Quand je sonnai, il m'ouvrit la porte et je remarquai qu'il sortait de sa piscine car il était mouillé et en short de bain.-Heu... Bonjour Piper ! Ca va comment ? me salua-t-il.-Bien merci ! répondis-je. Je ne dérange pas...-Non pas du tout ! Je m'ennuyais un peu de toute façon...-Je viens vous remercier pour l'autre nuit alors je vous ai fait des brownies maison, dis-je en les sortant de mon sac.-Franchement il ne fallait pas... c'était rien...Mais comme j'insistais, il accepta à une condition que je les partage avec lui. Nous nous installâmes à côté de sa piscine et nous nous régalâmes. Je lui exposai alors comment mes parents avaient décidé de divorcer et tout le bazar. Après nous parlâmes de la pluie et du beau temps.-Je suis content que vous soyez venue, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.-Et moi je suis contente d'avoir eu à frapper à votre porte. C'est comme ça qu'on peut créer des liens.-Drôle de façon ! remarqua-t-il en riant.Il me proposa alors si je voulais me baigner mais je refusai poliment.-Dès que vous avez le temps, commença-t-il, venez me voir et prenez un maillot de bain. On pourrait alors se baigner ici ou on pourrait aller à la plage ensemble.Il me proposait de passer plus de temps avec lui ! J'étais ravie ! De plus il était vraiment sympa ! J'acceptai sa proposition avec joie et ré enfourchai ma bicyclette pour passer chez Phoebe.Chez elle, on prit un bon bain moussant et je lui racontai ma journée. Elle commença à faire des suppositions bizarres sur Matt comme quoi il était amoureux de moi et tout ça mais je l'en dissuadai. Et tout d'un coup, en plein milieu d'une phrase elle me balança :-J'ai couché avec Tony...Et là, ce fut l'objet d'une longue discussion où je lui posai des tas de questions, avide de savoir. Tout ce que je pus en conclure c'est : c'était génial.  
  
LIRA :  
  
J'étais chez moi, sans cesse des images s'abattaient sur moi dès que je fermais les yeux, résultat je dormais d'un sommeil agité depuis deux jours. Je me réveillais parfois en sueur et j'étais obligé de me lever et de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre. Hayden me trouvait bizarre, il y avait de quoi ! Je ne parlais presque plus et j'avais démissioné du Peep Show sans raison à ses yeux. Mes amies, elles n'avaient peut-être pas eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Il n'y avait que Jun qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait rien raconté à personne, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne savais comment me sortir de cet enfer, je ne cessais d'avoir honte de mon corps et l'impression d'insécurité étais homnis présente. J'espérais au fond de moi reprendre goûts à la vie le plus vite possible.

Je pris le combiné sur ma commode et composai le numéro de téléphone de Piper :

-Allo, c'est Lira !

-Ah ! Salut ! répondit-elle.

-Je voulais t'inviter demain à la plage, avec toutes les autres.

-Ouais d'accord, je les préviendrais ! Au faite c'est en quel honneur ?

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

-Ok, bon ben vivement demain !  
  
Le lendemain à la plage avec Piper, Lara et Phoebe parlions de tout et de rien puis je leur racontais tout ce qui m'étaient arrivé, le viol et tout ce qui avait suivi ... J'avais parlé, cela m'avais vraiment soulagé, mes peurs s'étaient atténuées.

-Sinon après tout ça tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire moralement, ça doit être dur ! s'inquiéta Lara.

-Je me sens mieux maintenant, tout va redevenir comme avant je l'espère...J'ai vraiment eu peur...

-Un conseil, ne jamais se donner à un inconnu ! conclut Phoebe.

-Et c'est toi qui ça ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas quelque chose à annoncer ! dit Piper.

-Oui... En faite il se trouve que j'ai couché avec Tony ! Comme ça tout le monde le sait et il n'y a plus de surprise ! avoua Phoebe.

-C'était comment ? ? ? s'enquit Lara.  
  
PHOEBE  
  
-méééé je vais quand même pas vous donner tous les détails!

-Allez!!!

-Bon, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'était bien!

-Et vous avez rien prévu de plus? demanda Lara.

-On pensai peut-être qu'il pourrait venir vivre chez moi .... mais à partir de là, ce ne sont plus vos affaires! terminai-je en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

Mes amies prirent un air de petites filles tristes.

-Non, n'insistez pas les filles!

-Bon, on va se baigner? proposa Piper.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes l'aprèm' dans l'eau; il était 8h quand nous nous décidâmes à sortir de l'eau.Je partis en direction de mon appartement en chantonnant quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière et m'emmena dans un cabanon qui se trouvait sur le bord de la route; là, il m'attacha les mains et me balança à terre.

-Où est ta copine, la danseuse?

Le déclic se fit aussitôt dans ma tête, c'était cet homme qui avait violé Lira.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Franck Malone! répondit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche. maintenant tu va répondre à ma question!termina-il en approchant sa lame de mon visage.

-Je ... je ne vous dirai rien...

-Dans ce cas...

Il fit une profonde entaille sur mon flan où le sang se mit à couler abondamment. Je serrai les dents à la vue du sang.(c kon, car, phoebe est sensée adorer les films d'horreur!!) Pour aller jusqu'au bout de son sadisme, mon agresseur me marqua le visage de quelques plaies douloureuses.

-Elle...

-Où elle habite?

-Sur... la colline.

-Ah! Je savais bien qu'on pourrait coopérer!

Je savais qu'il fallait environ 2 heures pour y aller, ce qui me permettrai de sortir d'ici et d'aller chercher de l'aide.

-Bon, il ne faut pas que je la fasse attendre, je reviendrai pour m'occuper de toi! ricana-il avant de sortir.

Je me relevai en m'appuyant contre le mur et me dirigeai vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un simple coup d'épaule., là, je partis en direction de la plage, malheureusement mes amis ne s'y trouvaient pas, je dus donc me rendre chez Piper qui habitai le plus proche d'ici. Dans un ultime effort je sonnai et tombai sur le palier, à bout de forces. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

-Phoebe? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? s'écria-elle en s'agenouillant à mes côtés et en me détachant les mains.

-Je t'expliquerai...je peux rentrer?

-Bien-sur, pas question de te laisser repartir dans cet état!! dit-elle en m'aidant à me lever.

Elle m'emmena dans le salon où elle m'installa sur le canapé.

-Bouges pas, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Lara.

-J'ai téléphoné aux autres, ils arrivent. dit cette dernière en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

En effet, à peine avait-elle dis cela, Lira et Tony rentrèrent en trombe dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?Qui t'a fait ça? demanda Tony en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Je leur expliquai l'affaire.

-Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital! dit Lira.

-non... avant tout, il faut porter plainte contre Malone, on verra ensuite.

-On s'en occupe! dit Lara. Lira, tu viens avec moi?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et elles partirent en vitesse en ville. Piper termina de me soigner et je finis pas m'endormir, serrée dans les bras de Tony.

Trois jours plus tard je pouvais sortir, je me sentais un peu mieux, je découvrai un message de Piper me disant qu'ils étaient à la plage.Je m'habillai des vêtements qu'elle m'avait laissé et me rendis à la plage où mes amis étaient en train de discuter.

-Salut...

-Phoebe! Comment tu va? demandèrent-ils en me faisant de le place pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

-Oh, ça va à peu près, mais je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais devoir engager un garde de corps... dis-je avec un faible sourire.

-Je serai honoré de remplir cette mission! s'exclama Tony.

-je suis sure que tu seras à la hauteur!

-Un peu que je serai à la hauteur! Tu peux être sure qu'avec moi, personne n'osera te faire de mal!

-mé oui, on le sait toutes t'es un dur qui fait peur à tout le monde!!

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Après tout, j'étais à peu près contente de ce qui s'était passé la veille, car grâce à ça, mes amis et moi nous étions encore plus rapprochés, ce qui nous permettrai sûrement de passer des épreuves plus difficiles dans le futur et le nommé Franck Malone avait été arrêté...  
  
LARA :  
  
Je quitta mes amis pour rentrer chez moi car Kurt m'avait invité à dîner alors je devais me préparer.

Il y avait une question que je me posais à présent : qu'allais-je me mettre ? Et oui, je reste toujours 1 heure devant mon placard avant de me décider, il fallait que je me dépêche car il allait bientôt arrivait.

Finalement j'avais optée pour une minijupe noire avec un fin chemisier blanc et mes sandales noires. J'eus juste le temps de finir de me coiffer que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-Laisse maman, hurlai-je, je vais ouvrir.

Je me précipitai de descendre pour ouvrir la porte.

-Ah, Kurt, tu es déjà là. Viens entre, alors maman je te présente Kurt, et Kurt voici ma maman.

Celui-ci lui fit la bise et lui avoua qu'il était ravi de faire sa connaissance et nous partîmes, enfin.  
  
Il m'emmena dans un restaurant très chic, où je me sentais un peu ridicule car toutes les femmes étaient très bien habillées et couvertes de bijoux. Voyant que j'étais mal à l'aise, Il me dit que si je voulais on pouvait aller à autre part, bien sur je n'allais pas tout gâcher alors je lui expliquais que cet endroit me plaisait beaucoup et que je voulais rester ici. Au milieu du repas il interpella le garçon qui jouer du violon pour nous en jouer un morceau. Kurt n'arrêtait pas de me regarder dans les yeux et me faire des sourires. Il approcha délicatement sa main et la posa sur la mienne. J'étais très gênée de ses actes alors je fis comme si de rien n'était et pensa à autre chose. A la fin du repas il me proposa d'aller voir un film et j'acceptais volontiers.

Pendant le film il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et son notre main sur ma jambe. Vers le milieu du film il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, je le repoussa pour ne pas lui faire de peine car en fait depuis le début de la soirée Ted occupait mon esprit.

-Je dois partir ma mère m'attend.

Je me levai et partit discrètement pour ne pas gêner les gens. Kurt me rattrapa et m'avoua :

-Ecoute Lara, je croyais que tu étais d'accord enfin du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Je suis désolée, mais non...Je préfère que l'on reste ami, je te remercie pour cette soirée et maintenant je dois rentrer. Au revoir.

-Attend !... Alors ça y'est tu pars, je suppose que tu vas m'éviter.

-Non ! Mais ce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi or que je n'ai aucun sentiment à ton égard. Je n'ai pas voulu te vexer et c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te le dire de suite, c'est pas ta faute c'est la mienne et je comprends que tu m'en veuille.

Sur ces mots il partit sans même m'adresser un regard.  
  
PIPER  
  
Il était neuf heures du soir quand Matt appela. Il me proposait de venir manger chez lui si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait vu l'heure ! J'acceptai bien sûr sa proposition avec joie. Cette fois, je n'oubliai pas mon maillot !!!

Quand j'arrivai chez lui, il m'ouvrit et je remarquai qu'il portait une chemise blanche déboutonnée. Je pouvais apercevoir un peu de son torse. Je me mis à rougir... Et allez ! J'imagine pô ce que ça va être quand je vais me baigner avec lui !Il me fit entrer et me montra la table où nous allions dîner. Deux couverts étaient placés et à mon grand désespoir, il n'y avait pas de chandelles... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !!?? C'est pas possible !! Je ne suis quand même pas...Amoureuse...Quand nous nous mîmes à table, nous discutâmes allègrement. A la fin du repas il me dit :- Si on allait se baigner ?Après avoir accepté, j'enlevai mes habits ( mon maillot était en dessous) et commençai à pénétrer dans l'eau. Elle était bonne ! Il vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en short de bain. Effectivement, le voir torse nu me fit devenir rouge tomate !Il fit un superbe plongeon et nagea pour m'atteindre. Il faut savoir que la piscine était plutôt grande et avait une drôle de forme originale. Mais maintenant que Matt était dans l'eau, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire ou à faire !- Heeeeu... L'eau est bonne vous ne trouvez pas ? lançai-je subitement (et débilement je vous l'accorde --').- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer maintenant ? proposa-t-il.- D'accord ça ne me dérange pas du tout !- C'est quand même bizarre la façon dont on est devenu ami ? Mais en tout cas je ne regrette pas du tout de t'avoir connu.Il me sourit... Je baissai la tête en détournant les yeux mais en aquiescant.- Moi aussi...chuchotai-je mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'est entendu.Nous continuâmes à nous baigner, au bout d'un moment, je ne vis plus Matt. Je le cherchai des yeux mais en vain. C'est alors que je sentis deux mains m'accrocher les chevilles et me les tirer. Je tombai en arrière, la tête allant dans l'eau. Mon ami fit surface tout près de moi en riant. Pour me venger, je posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules et m'appuyai de tout mon poids. Mais il avait pied et il me fut impossible de le faire couler. Au lieu de ça, il me porta et me balança dans l'eau. Furieuse, je montai sur le rebord de la piscine et courus pour pouvoir sauter sur Matt. Mais dans ma course, je glissai et tombai dans l'eau. Je bâtis des pieds et refis surface. Matt était plié en deux.- Ca n'a rien de drôle ! criai-je. J'aurai pu me faire mal !- Excuse-moi... dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais il fallait voir comment...Il ne put finir sa phrase car il éclata de rire à nouveau. Je souriai et pris par à son hilarité. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par le gong de l'église au loin qui sonnait les douze coups de minuit.- Il se fait tard Matt... Je crois que je vais rentrer...- D'accord. Je te raccompagne au moins je saurais où tu habites !Nous sortîmes de l'eau et nous séchâmes. Après s'être habillé, il me conduisit à son garage et je découvris sa moto. Il me passa un casque et je montai derrière lui en me cramponnant à sa taille.De temps en temps, je lui disais où tourner et au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes à destination. Il me déposa devant chez moi et enleva son casque pour me parler :- Ca te dirai que demain on aille ensemble à la plage ?- Demain , je ne sais pas car je dois y aller avec mes amis, lui répondis-je. Mais j'aimerai que tu fasses leur connaissance .- Ah oui ! Ca me plairai ! Y'en a un qui aime surfer ou pas ?- Oui, Tony ! Un gars super sympa, t'inquiètes pas !- Ok ça me tente bien ! Je passerai te chercher demain pour qu'on y aille ensemble les rejoindre. Allez... Passe une bonne nuit...Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa la joue avant de partir. Après, j'allai direct me coucher heureuse de cette soirée...  
  
LIRA  
  
Je fus réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui passait entre mes rideaux entrouverts. Je m'étirais en laissant échapper un bâillement. Je descendis jusqu'à ma cuisine. Mon frère mangeait déjà :

-Salut petite sœur.

-On parle pas la bouche pleine et regarde tu viens de postillonner tout ton toast sur la table ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de beau aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas trop peut-être...

Le téléphone sonna, il partit décrocher :

-Oui d'accord je te la passe, ciao...tiens c'est Lara !

Je saisis le téléphone :

-Salut Lara !

-Salut, c'est pour cette après-midi, avec les filles Matt et Tony nous penserions aller à la plage, les mecs surferont et peut-être qu'ils vont nous apprendre les bases.

-Ouais ca va être cool ! Je vous rejoindrai ok ?

-D'accord bon ben à tout à l'heure !

-Salut !

Je raccrochai et prévint mon frère de mes projets il me dit :

-Ah si tu veux je te dépose je comptais justement sortir avec Jun pour surfer !

En prononçant ce prénom je ne pus contenir le flot de mes pensées : le couteau, l'homme, le sang et puis...lui.

-Lira ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Euh...oui oui ca va bien, je vais monter m'habiller...

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de me sentir comme ça juste devant mon frère ! Arrivée dans ma chambre je pris des vêtements soigneusement pliés sur ma chaise à coté de ceux-ci était posé ma robe bleue, celle que je portais ce soir la... Prise d'une haine soudaine je la pris et la déchirai pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Après ça je m'habillai d'une minijupe bleue et d'un mini-débardeur blanc. J'avais pris soin de prendre mon maillot.

14h00h, Hayden et moi étions dans la voiture il s'arrêta et pris Jun au passage. Le fait de le revoir me fit me rappeler certaine chose, j'eus l'instinct de baisser ma jupe qui avait un peu remonter le long de mes jambes. Je n'osais plus parler, ce fut Jun qui brisa le silence :

-Au faite qu'est ce que tu vas faire à la plage Lira ?

-Des amis à moi vont nous apprendre à surfer avec les copines.

-Je les connais ?

-Je sais pas...ils s'appellent Tony et Matt mais je les connais pas très bien, je pense plutôt qu'ils vont donner des cours à Piper et Phoebe !

-Je pourrais t'apprendre ! me dit-il.

Jun était une personne comme une autre il ne fallait pas que je l'associais avec l'agression.

-Oui ça serait bien !

-Et moi ! protesta Hayden, non je déconne j'irais retrouver ma copine au bar ! Bon je vous dépose.

Chose dite chose faite, Jun et moi étions maintenant tout les deux sur la plage et nous marchions vers mon groupe d'amis qui n'était pas loin.

-Lira je voudrais te dire une chose avant tout... c'est que je voudrais que tu oublie cette histoire d'agression, t'inquiètes pas il ne t'arrivera plus rien ! me dit Jun d'un trait.

Je hochai la tête soulagée désormais qu'on en avait parlé. Nous rejoignâmes mon groupe nous fîmes les présentations brièvement et nous nous mîmes en maillot de bain. Je me retournai vers Jun pour lui dire si il était près. Je fus très agréablement surprise, torse nu il était...génial. Ni trop musclé ni trop maigre, ses épaules étaient bien dessinées et ses omoplates paraissaient allongées et douce. Son torse était lisse et ses abdominaux bien voyant ! Vivement qu'il m'explique comment surfer et oui je serais sûrement dans ses bras !  
  
PHOEBE: (eh oui c'est moi!! o-)  
  
-Bon, vous commencez à prendre des leçons? demandai-je en sautant de partout tellement j'étais heureuse de retrouver mes amis.

-Arrête de gigoter petite sauterelle! dit Tony en me saisissant par la taille pour me porter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.-Laches-moi sinon je te mords!!-T'oserais quand même pas?-Si. "Gnap!"

Je mordis gentiment Tony qui poussa un cri avant de me laisser tomber pour se masser l'endroit où je l'avais mordu, c'est à dire en plein milieu des omoplates. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas tombée sur le sable mais dans l'eau ce qui amortit ma chute. j'atterris donc dans un grand "SPLATCH" dans l'eau salée. J'émergeai du liquide à quatre pattes les cheveux me tombant devant le visage. Ce dût être comique car tous mes amis éclatèrent de rire en me voyant dans cette position. Je sentis soudain quelque chose de froid et lisse me tomber sur l'épaule; je tournai lentement la tête pour voir l'origine de ce contact pour le moins répugnant. Lorsque j'aperçus les tentacules d'un poulpe s'accrocher à ma peau je poussai un cri strident qui aurait du alerter tous les environs.

-ENLEVEZ-MOI CAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Après de laborieux efforts pour détacher les tentacules de l'animal, je me retrouvai allongée sur ma serviette, la peau rougie par l'effet de ventouse des bras du poulpe. Tony s'approcha de moi, le flacon de crème solaire à la main.

-Tu viens pour te faire pardonner?-Oui. répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à mes côtés et en commençant à étaler de la crème sur mon dos après avoir dégrafé le haut de mon maillot.

Pendant ce temps-là, Matt et Piper étaient enfin prêts à surfer, ou du moins, Piper était prête à prendre son cours de surf.   
  
PIPER :  
  
- Bon commençons, dit Matt.

Il attrapa sa planche où était dessiné un pégase magnifique en mouvement, on aurait pratiquement dit qu'il prenait vie. Matt la posa dans l'eau et m'expliqua :- Il faut savoir que le surf peut se pratiquer à deux. J'ai déjà essayé avec un copain, c'était marrant... Mais tu vas commencer à t'entraîner à être en équilibre sur la planche.Il mit celle-ci entre ses jambes puis me fit signe de monter. Je mis un pied mais ne fus pas sûre de continuer mon geste car j'allais tomber à tous les coups !!- Je la tiens ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il. Aie confiance en toi c'est important. Pense que tu n'es pas sur l'eau mais sur le sol.- Mouais... dis-je pas rassurée.Je replaçai mon pied sur la planche et par petits coups je tentai de monter le deuxième pied. Matt vit mon hésitation et me prit les mains pour m'aider. Alors, je ne sais par quel miracle, je me retrouvai pas à l'eau ! J'avais les jambes qui tremblaient un peu mais ça allait.

- Au faite, commençai-je, j'espère que le poulpe qui a attaqué Phoebe n'est plus dans l'eau...

- Mais nooon... soupira Matt un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah très bien... C'est bon à savoir !

Puis, doucement mon ami retira petit à petit ses mains mais les laissa juste de façon à ce qu'il y'est juste un simple contact entre ses doigts et les miens. Même s'il ne me tenait pas, sentir sous moi un appui en cas d'urgence me rendis confiance en moi et me permis de rester en équilibre. Je me débrouillais plutôt bien !Mais au bout d'un moment, une vague crée par un bateau à moteur fit tanguer la planche et j'oscillai dangereusement, mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Et alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva... Je tombai dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures dans les bras à Matt. On se regarda sans rien dire puis il se pencha vers moi en fermant les yeux...- AATTTENTIIIIOON !!!!!!!!!!!!Au même moment, Matt se reçut un ballon en pleine tronche mettant fin à son geste. Il se recula de moi, attrapa la balle et la renvoya aux gamins qui le remercièrent. Puis nous continuâmes la leçon de surf comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
LARA :  
  
Je regardais Matt qui apprenait, ou du moins essayer à faire du Surf à Piper. Mais c'était loin d'être gagné car Piper n'arrivait pas à tenir en équilibre et c'est pour ça qu'elle tomba dans les bras du beau jeune homme. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever et la porta sur le surf.  
  
Vu que Phoebe était en train de se faire masser, il ne restait plus que lira et moi. Mon amie était allongée sur le ventre sur sa serviette, et jetait quelques petits coups d'œil à Jun. Quant à moi, je lisais mon livre « villa des dunes ». Au bout d'un quart d'heure je décidais de piquer une tête pour me rafraîchir. Je fis quelques brasses suivit de va et viens et ressortit aussi tôt. Je pris ma serviette et l'enroulai autour de ma taille, je fus coupée dans mon geste car un ballon venait d'atterrir à mes pieds. Je me baissai pour le ramasser et quand je me relevai pour le donner, je vis que le propriétaire de ce ballon n'était autre que TED. Je lui fis un sourire et lui dit :

-je vais finir par croire que tu me suis partout.

-C'est plutôt toi qui peux plus te séparer de moi car tu es folle amoureuse de moi. Et oui... je suis irrésistible. rajouta t il en plaisantant.

-Moi, amoureuse de toi, tu veux rire, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. affirmai-je. Mais ca ne veut pas dire que tu me déplais...

-Alors comme ça je te plais... Il faut dire que t'es pas mal non plus.

-Merci ! Viens je vais te présenter mes amis.

Je le pris par la main et l'amena à mes amis. Les présentations se firent plutôt bien et j'avais l'impression que Ted les appréciait.  
  
LIRA  
  
Ted me paraissait très gentil et je voyais qu'il s'entendait bien avec Lara, j'étais contente pour elle. Moi j'attendais ma leçon de surf avec impatience mais pour l'instant trop de monde était sur la mer et vu que Jun faisait un footing j'attendais sur ma serviette à discuter avec Ted et Lara car eux ils n'étaient pas entrain de se masser mutuellement. Piper continuait sa leçon de surf et elle semblait progresser. Je fermai les yeux un moment savourant le soleil sur ma peau et j'écoutai les bavardages de mes amis. Lara me tira de ma béatitude en me disant :

-Jun arrive !

Je me relevai brusquement et quand je le vis approcher je ne pus que me confirmer qu'il était vraiment bien torse nu, le rejoignis et il me dit :

-Tu es prête pour ta leçon ?

En guise de réponse je hochai la tête, il me guida vers le bord de l'eau, au passage je fis un clin d'œil à Lara. Il prit sa planche qui était à terre, je ne pus que constater qu'elle était magnifique : le motif représentait un couché de soleil sur la mer et un orque plongeait au dessus d'une vague, il y avait de très jolie effet de lumière. Nous étions au bord de l'eau et nous avancions vers le profond, une fois que je fus recouverte jusqu'à la taille à peu près on s'arrêta. Il me regarda et fit :

-J'espère que tu as de l'équilibre car si t'arrive pas à tenir toute seule sur une planche c'est pas gagner, va y monte !

Je lui souris et j'enjambai la planche, j'étais maintenant à califourchon je tenais fermement la planche car déjà rien que d'être assise je sentais que ça tanguait. Une vague plus grosse que les autres me fit pencher en avant du coup Jun avait une jolie vu sur ma poitrine qui obligatoirement était mise en valeur.

-heu...dis-je, tu voudrais pas m'aider à me mettre debout, au moins tenir la planche ?

-Ah euh oui pas de problème !

Il s'approcha et essaya de réduire au maximum les mouvements de la planche. Prudemment je me levai et pour me rassurer je m'appuyai sur les épaules de Jun qui me regardait amusé. Et alors que j'allais le lâcher une vague plus grosse que les autres arriva et résultat je perdis le peu d'équilibre que j'avais pour me retrouver à la flotte.

-Bon c'est bon j'arrête ça me gave ! m'énervai-je, mais plus sur le fait que je m' étais plutôt ridiculiser à être tomber.

-ok bon on retourne sur la plage alors ! Mais moi j'y vais en surf alors part devant.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et quand je me retournais pour voir s'il était sur sa planche je ne fus qu'impressionner par son agilité à tenir sur celle-ci alors qu'il était poussé par une petite vague. Bien sûr il arriva avant moi sur le sable. Quand je rejoignis mon groupe tout le monde était présent et je ne pus m'empêcher de proposer d'organiser une petite fête chez moi ce soir afin que tout le monde se connaisse un peu plus.

Le soir même j'avais tout préparé soigneusement, je m'étais pomponnée, je portais un corset en cuir noir et par dessus un chemisier blanc qui mettait en valeur ma poitrine. Hayden heureusement avait bien voulu rester dormir chez sa copine même s'il était bien étonné que Jun fasse la fête sans lui et que nous deux on s'entende plutôt bien. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui arriva le premier, quand je lui ouvrit la porte je fus heureuse de savoir qu'il me regardait avec intensité, sûrement dû au chemisier ! Un moment tout les deux on se regarda droit dans les yeux j'aimais son visage qui avait tant d'expression que ce soit sa façon de me regarder ou ses sourcils légèrement fronçés qui accentuait le regard que me lançaient ses yeux. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Euh...je vois que je suis le premier...

Je sortis de ma torpeur et du même coup de la profondeur des ses yeux et me repris :

-Ah oui ! Enfin je veux dire non, regarde les autres arrivent !

Mes amis rentrèrent chez moi, je fis la rencontre de Matt et Ted que je ne connaissais pas trop. On se mit tous d'accord pour faire le jeu de la bouteille vu qu'on était tous à peu près célibataire même si je n'avais pas posé la question à tout le monde. Je plaçai la bouteille au centre du cercle que nous avions formé et je la fis tourner...  
  
FIN DE LA PARTIE 3.  
  
Voilà la fin de cette partie ki est assez longue --' Laissez nous des reviews qui disent si vous avez aimé ou encore kel personnage vous préférez et même si vous trouvez ça nul! On est tout ouïe!

Merci Chenya d'en avoir laissé une! Ca nous encourage pour la suite!

Voilà voilà et merci encore!


End file.
